When Sparkles Hit The Fan
by qunanda1
Summary: This is what happens when you write stories about getting sucked into weird worlds and places This is also a Co-written story so it's located under my friend LiterallyMetaphoric also enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**When Sparkles hit the fan**

_**Qunanda1: Hi~ I'm back you guys my new story~**_

I bring you my first co-written fanfic

I'm writing this with my best friend LiterallyMetaphoric, expect a whole bunch of fun, romance, and crazyness.

* * *

**_L.M._**** wrote it~**

* * *

It was another bright Equestrian day, Celestia's sun high in the sky.

It was on this fine day that Twilight found herself in the princess's very own study, learning a new spell taught to her by the princess herself.

As excited as she was to show off in front of her beloved mentor, this particular spell proved to be difficult for her.

Much to her ego's dismay….

"Focus Twilight, the slightest loss in concentration and the spell will backfire."

The lavender unicorn gave a slight nod, indicating that she had heard the Alicorn's words of guidance.

She'd take the princess's words to heart.

As she always did.

She always would, because she was her ever faithful student.

That's how it had always been, and that's how it appeared it would always be.

A faithful student, that's what she had wanted...

But, recently she's had the urge to be…more.

She wanted to be more than just a student, maybe more than even a friend.

She wanted to be more.

"Twilight, you're wavering, what's got you so out of touch today?"

A light red tinted her purple cheeks as she realized her mistake, it only deepened after hearing the ending question.

There was no way in all of Equestria she'd ever say that out loud!

She would never voice her feelings...

"S-sorry your highness, it's nothing..."

The celestial mare only gave her a curious gaze before deciding to let it go for the moment, much to Twilight's relief.

After regaining her concentration the magic loving unicorn threw herself into mastering the new spell presented to her.

This new spell just so happened to be a spell of summoning.

**What** she was supposed to be summoning exactly she wasn't quite sure.

"Um, your highness…?"

Celestia tilted her head ever so slightly, a bit of curiosity coloring her regal face.

"Yes Twilight?"

The smaller mare suddenly felt shy under the older mare's gaze.

"Um, I was just wondering…what am I supposed to be summoning exactly?"

Celestia paused and tried to think of something easily summoned for a first timer.

"How about summoning an apple?"

Twilight nodded before closing her eyes, trying her best to picture an apple right down to the texture of the stem.

When she opened her eyes again she saw something completely unexpected and quite ironic.

"What the hay?"

Celestia blinked at her pupil's summon, that was definitely **not** an apple.

At least not in the fruit sense, it seemed her summon was more figurative then literal.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?

The orange earth mare stood from where she had appeared and looked about herself.

One minute she's watering crops and the next she shows up in some fancy room.

"You tell me sugar cube, I have no ider as ta how I got here in tha first place."

Twilight could've face hoofed, she wanted an apple, not an Apple!

The sound of quiet musical laughter drew her attention to the third presence in the room.

"Princess…?"

Celestia regained her composer before answering.

"I say a job well done, though you may have not gotten what you had originally intended you certainly have obtained something much harder to summon."

The princess giggle again behind a delicate hoof.

Twilight didn't know whether to beam at the praise or blush in shame at her mishap.

Applejack righted herself before bowing, now aware that she was in the presence of royalty.

"Good afer'noon your highness."

The Alicorn smiled down at her.

"Good afternoon Applejack. Would you like me to send you home?"

The earth mare nodded, slightly expecting the princess to call in a guard or something.

What she didn't expect was the princess's next actions; she had leaned down until the tip of her horn touched her forehead through blonde bangs.

With a short burst of power Applejack disappeared.

Twilight sat blinkingly at the spot where her good friend had previously been.

"I think that's enough practice for today Twilight."

Was it time to leave already?

The unicorn nodded, bowing gracefully with a sweet goodbye and a promise of more letters as soon as she learned something new.

* * *

Later that evening Twilight found herself in her library, surrounded by the books she loved and held dear.

It was getting late; Spike had been sent to bed about an hour or so ago.

The baby dragon was a big help, but during moments like this when absolute concentration was needed it was best to be alone.

"Okay, an apple. That's all I need, just an apple…."

Repeating this to herself under her breath, Twilight focused her energy into her horn and tried once again.

CRASH!

Deep purple eyes flew open at the sound, almost jumping back when she realized who she had summoned this time.

"B-Big Macintosh?"

The red coated famer stallion only snored in response.

Well this was awkward….

She had summoned an Apple, again, only this one was male.

Oh, and also asleep.

"Oh buck me sideways…."

After waking the huge stallion up (not an easy task in the least) she sent him on his way home with an apology and a scarf since the temperature had dropped slightly after the sun had set.

Steeling herself one last time, Twilight sparkle focused all the energy she could muster into the very tip of her horn.

Her horn gave off a harsh golden glow, all of the power barely containing itself into one point.

"I just….want….a bucking…..apple!"

Light engulfed the room as she left the power loose, hoping and praying to Celestia that it would finally turn out right.

There was another crash, though not as loud as Big Macintosh's had been.

To be honest, it actually sounded like less muscle had hit the floor this time.

"Ow…"

Twilight's ears lowered, she definitely did **not** know this voice.

It was low and smooth, though unmistakably female.

"What…happened?

Another female's voice, though slightly higher, she groaned shortly after questioning the previous occurrence.

When the smoke cleared (apparently that magic overload had kicked up the dust in the room) Twilight finally got a good look at the other two mares in the room.

One mare seemed to have landed on her face, her dark brown wavy mane streaked with red and stripes of pink in a zig -zag fashion.

She lifted her face to reveal sleepy dark magenta eyes with long tapering lashes.

She had a silky looking coat of chocolate brown and a curly tail to accompany her mane.

There also seemed to be a pink horn poking through her pretty curls.

The second mare seemed to be sprawled on her back, her royal blue eyes rolling in a dizzy fashion.

She had a shiny coat of navy blue, a long wild black mane with silver streaking through it and upon closer inspection a silver horn.

Twilight felt her legs give out under her.

These two mares weren't even remotely apple related…right?

The lavender unicorn pulled herself to her feet, intent on checking their cutie marks and apologizing for causing them trouble.

Seeing as the unicorn mare with the brown coat was closer she approached her first.

She had sat up by now and seemed to be looking around with unbridled curiosity.

The mare stood, giving Twilight a clear view of her blank side.

The magic loving unicorn blinked before shaking her head, she hadn't checked her other side yet.

With that in mind she tried viewing her from another angle.

It was blank as a new born foal.

"What the Celestia?"

* * *

_L.__**M:**_ So….love, hate, take me on a date?

_**Qunanda1:**__ you did great XD_

Feel free to tell me what you think in a review~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Qunanda1:**_I wrote this on chap enjoy~

* * *

It was ten in the morning and Brianna and Qunanda had woken up early to watch their favorite show.

"Brianna hurry up! My Little Pony is coming on!"

Qunanda sat down on the yellow sofa and picked up the remote.

"I'm coming~"

Brianna sat next to her friend and they watched their show.

"Hey Q if you were a pony who would you want?"

Qunanda froze and then got up and got her blue apple I-pad.

"Don't be shocked when I tell you his name."

She said looking for the picture she was looking for.

"While I'm doing this who would you want?"

Brianna put some thought into her choice.

"I guess it all depends..."

Qunanda sighed and sat next to her friend.

"This is who I would want."

She turned around her I-pad and showed her friend the picture of the red and gamboge stallion.

"Are you serious?"

She said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah"

Qunanda said shaking her head.

"Really? Big McIntosh?"

The girl nodded her head.

"I don't know why but I'm oddly attracted to Big McIntosh."

Her friend didn't know what to say.

"I think I'll go with a girl."

Brianna said giving her friend back her I-pad.

"Princess Luna or Rainbow dash?"

Qunanda asked her friend.

"Luna because I think Rainbowdash goes better with Fluttershy."

Qunanda nodded in agreement, her friend had a point there.  
"Luna does kind of seem like your type, but what happened to your nerd crush on Twilight?"

Brianna, Bri to those close to her, gave Qunanda a knowing smirk.

"Twilight and Celestia are meant for each other, in fact it's painful that they're not together yet."

Qunanda shook her head.

"So true."

Brianna yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep Q."

Qunanda looked at her friend and nodded.

"Sleep on the couch I'll get you a blanket."

Qunanda got up and got Bri a blanket out of the closet and then gave it to her.

"Thanks Q."

She nodded and went back to playing Fruit Ninja on her I-pad.

After getting frustrated after getting every blade except the shadow blade she started playing Temple Run.

Qunanda always had fun playing that no matter how many times she died.

After an hour the playful girl finally decided to stop playing with her I-pad and watch some television.

She flipped the channel but no matter what it stayed on the same channel.

"That's weird."

The cable box turned off and there was a lot of white noise.

Then the white noise stopped and the screen started glowing an eerie yellow golden color.

"I just….want….a bucking…..apple!"

The voice that came out of the television scared the poor panicking girl.

"You can't have my I-pad or Bri's!"

The girl said grabbing her's and her friends I-pad.

That's when a great sucking power came from the television sucking in the girl halfway.

"AHHHH~! Bri! WAKE UP!"

The sleeping girl sat up quickly and looked at her friend hazily.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What's the matter Q-"

She saw her friend getting sucked into the T.V.

"What in the hell?"

Qunanda gave another shriek before disappearing, leaving her best friend behind to gape at what had just happened.

She didn't get to gape for long though, the sucking feeling only got stronger, pulling Bri right off the couch and across the living room.

She finally got pulled into the television and started screaming until her face hit something hard.

Like, really hard.

"Ow…"

The girl said picking her face off the solid floor and rubbing it.

"What just happened?"

The girl that was sprawled out on her back asked.

She shook her head and with Bri's help got up.

"What the Celestia?"

She looked at her friend and gasped in shock.  
"Y-You're a pony!"

Bri looked down at herself before looking back at the blue mare beside her.

The three unicorns stood silently, looking each other up and down.

"Well..."

Twilight began, pausing when she realized she didn't quite know what to say about this whole situation.

The other two however seemed to be able to summarize it easily.

"We're all bucked."

That's when Q said something intresting.

"Bri we really shouldn't be that surprised about this."

The blue mare said sitting.

"We wrote stories about getting sucked into weird places like this."

The chocolate mare just shrugged and laid on her stomach.

Celestia's student could only look on in confusion.

"You two write stories about popping up in random places because of a summoning spell gone wrong?"

The blue mare shook her head.

"No, We write about going into different dimensions and getting sucked into story books."

Twilight didn't know what to say.

"We just never expected for it to actually happen."

Twilight sat down in shock.

"Different dimensions, isn't that impossible?"

The chocolate mare gave her an almost sensual smirk.

That shouldn't have been possible either.

"If magic exist, is anything really impossible?"

Twilight went to say something and then shook her head.

"What do you guys have to do with summoning an apple though?"

The two unicorn mares looked at each other before simultaneously pulling out flat pads.

"These are called Apple I-pads...so you did summon an apple with extra necessities."

Q said laughing.

Twilight tilted her head to the side.

"What's an I-pad?"

The two mares put them away.

"Nothing special don't worry about it."

The chocolate mare said.

Being curios by nature Twilight made to pry out some more information.

A yawn from the blue pony stopped her though,a look at the clock on the wall told her it was nearing the middle of the night.

"Since it's getting late I'll show you guys where you can sleep."

The two nodded in thanks before following her into the back of the library when a secret door had been hidden from plain sight.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

The two mares nodded and entered the room.

"For some reason I'm extra tired so I'm gonna take a long nap."

Qunanda said hoping onto one of the two beds and tucking in herself.

"That sounds good to me."

Brianna said laying down in the other bed and closing her eyes.

They had a day ahead of them.

* * *

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY I KNOW ITS BEEN LONG BUT HERE YOU GO DON'T BE MAD DX

* * *

After Twilight left the two mares went to explore.

They had only been walking for a bit, exploring Ponyville in a whole new way.  
"It looks the way it does on the T.V."  
The blue mare said hopping around.  
She closed her eyes for a second and hopped ahead of her friend , only stopping when she ran into somepony else.  
"Ow~ I'm sorry."  
She said getting up.  
"It's okay..."  
The pink pony said.  
Then she gasped looking at the blue pony she had never met before.  
"Are you new?!"  
The chocolate mare finally caught up with her friend.  
"*GASP!* you are too?!"  
The two mares looked at each other and then nodded to the excited pink mare.

"I'm Pinkie Pie it's very nice to meet you!"

Q opened her mouth to introduce herself and Bri, only to be stopped when Pinkie put a hoof up.

"Lemme guess your names~! Hmm...Blueberry rush and Cherry berry blitz~!"

The two mares looked at each other with horrified faces.

They both knew that those names were horrible.

The blue and chocolate mares whispered to each other and then finally came up with names for themselves.

"No but you were close Pinkie."

The pink pony stopped bouncing.

"Then what are your names?"

She asked tilting her head.

"I'm Cherry Ink and she's..."

Bri paused and Q cut in.

"I'm her sister Very Berry."

The pink earth pony resumed bouncing, any previous signs of being put off vanishing.

"Hey I should introduce you to my friends and give you a tour of Ponyville!"

Q got excited and started bouncing with the pink earth pony.

"That would be Pony-rific."

The bouncing mares gave a high-hoof to each other.

Bri sat back on her haunches, her eyes following their movements.  
when the two over excited mares bounced away she stayed behind deciding to do a little solo exploring.

Q bounced with Pinkie Pie to a shop and then went in.

"Rarity!"

The white mare looked up from the dress she was making.

"Pinkie, What is it darling?"

The Pink mare ran over to her friend and dragged her over to meet Q or Very Berry.

"This is my new friend Berry!"

The white mare looked at the blue mare.

"Hello Berry."

She pulled away from Pinkie and went back to her dress.

"Sorry I just don't have the time right now."

She seemed really busy.

"I have to make three dresses and have them ready by tonight."

Pinkie bounced and then grabbed Q's hand.

"That's okay I'm gonna go take her to meet Apple Jack."

The white mare nodded.

"Okay see you two Darlings later."

Rarity said sewing on a ribbon.

Pinkie pulled Q or Berry...along with her.

"If we hurry we can catch up with Big McIntosh and get a ride to apple acres."

Q panicked on the inside and then tried to relax.

"Hey, Big McIntosh this is my new friend Berry."

Q froze and then introduced herself.

"H-Hi I'm...Berry"

He nodded.

"Can you give us a ride to Apple Acres?"

Pinkie asked bouncing around him and the cart.

"Eeyup"

Pinkie then hopped into the cart.

"Come on Berry! Hop in!"

Q lifted herself into the cart and sat down.

"I can't wait for you to meet Applejack!"

The Pink earth pony just kept her mouth moving and Q only said something when necessary.

When they finally entered Apple Acres Q looked around at the miles of apples.

"Wow~"

She said while gaping.

"Hey Berry do you like apples?"

Q shook her head at the pink mare.

"Yes, I love apples!"

The blue pony said excitedly.

"Do you really?"

Pinkie asked tilting her head.

"Yes, I do."

The blue mare moved her mane out of her face.

"Especially green apples! They're the best!"

Big McIintosh looked over his shoulder at the two mares in the cart.

"We grow green apples further back on the property."

The blue mare was tempted to jump out the cart to find the apples she loved, but the her shyness over took her again when the red stallion made eye contact with her.

Light blush tinted the blue mares face.

Despite Pinkie's usual obliviousness she noticed the little interaction.

Well if things went the way her mind was going there would be a really big party soon...

"Really?"

The red mare nodded his head.

"I'll have to go check it out later."

The cart stopped and Pinkie Pie jumped out of the now not moving cart.

"Come on! We're here!"

She said bouncing away around the corner of the barn.

The blue mare jumped out of the cart.

"I can show you after I'm done."

Q turned around and looked at the stallion.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?"

She said blushing.

"Eeyup."

Pinkie ran over to Q and grabbed her hoof.

"Come on Apple Jack! You have to meet Berry!"

The blue and red pony stiffened.

"Okay then I'll see you later then."

She said nervously.

"Eeyup"

She started walking away.

"Thanks for the ride..."

He nodded and then trotted away.

PinkiPie grabbed Q by her arm and then dragged her.

"This is Berry!"

That's when Q noticed her friend Bri was missing.

She knew her friend could take care of herself so she just shrugged it off.

Meeting with AppleJack was short and simple.

"Well it was nice meetin ya' Berry."

The orange mare said tilting her hat.

Pinkie then grabbed Q's arm and started dragging her.

"Now you have to meet Fluttershy!"

The blue mare let herself be dragged along, hoping inside that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were together.

When they got to the small cottage Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were having a drink outside of her house.

"Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash!"

The two pegasus looked at their friend.

Pinkie hopped over to them and Q just walked over.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new friend Berry!"

They looked at the blue mare.

"Nice to meet you I'm Berry."

The two pegasus smiled.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Fluttershy."

The yellow pegasus said.

"What's up? I'm Rainbow Dash."

After a while Rainbow Dash started bragging about how fast she was.

"I was like zoom! Leaving everyone in my dust!"

Time was going by and the bragging was starting to get on Q nerves.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you to Twilight."

Pinkie said bouncing.

"I already met Twilight Sparkle."

They all looked at Q wierdly.

"You did?!"

Pinkie asked while she stopped bouncing.

"Yes she's...my cousin."

They all looked at her questioning.

"We should go back to apple acres because Applejack said she was going to make apple tarts!"

Q perked up because maybe when they got there Big McIntosh would probably be done.

"That's sounds delicious!"

Q said even though she didn't really care about the tarts.

"Goodbye Pinkie and Berry."

Fluttershy said.

"Bye Fluttershy bye Rainbow Dash."

Pinkie said dragging Q with her.

They hopped all the way to Applejacks house.

When they arrived you could smell the aroma of her tarts.

"Mmm~!"

Pinkie was gone after that.

"Phew finally."

The blue mare sighed and then rested in the warm sun.

That's when a cool breeze went by.

"That mare is going to be the end of me..."

Thats when the pink mare called out to Q.

"Berry! You want some?!"

The blue unicorn shook her head.

"No thanks Pinkie."

The pink mare shrugged and then went back to stuffing her face.

"I can show you the green apples now."

Q jumped up at the sudden voice.

She hadn't heard his hoof steps.

"Did I startle ya?"  
His voice low and mellow.

"A little but I'll be fine."

She said smiling sweetly at the red stallion.

He nodded and they proceeded on their small journey to the other side of the apple farm.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR HOW HAPPY YOU ARE XD


End file.
